Peligroso amor
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: No solo estas en la misión más importante de tu carrera, para destruir a la banda más peligrosa y criminal; además debes de evitar la insinuación de tu estudiante que también es el líder de dicha banda. Además de frenar tus deseo y tú atracción por él. Pobre de Itachi. NarutoxItachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Peligroso amor**

**Este es un trabajo en conjunto de:**

**_Ero-Sama-Sad_**

"**Ero-Sama-Sad"**

**Bueno al fin me decidí por hacer un trabajo de lo que fue mi primera historia y al fin pude encontrar el tiempo e inspiración para hacerla, este es un NaruIta, solo NaruIta no NaruSasu por si querían pero Sasuke tendrá un papel importante con Itachi.**

**Este tendrá como historia central, crimen, romance y drama y un poco de una relación ****_extraña._**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, NaruIta, lemon (en este capitulo), relación alumno/profesor (Seme/Uke), diferencia de edad (8 años), y un badboy Naruto con un OOC Itachi. Violencia y crimen: consumo de alcohol, violencia, menciones de trata, de prostitución, drogas, sexo, tortura y chantaje.**

**Como siempre lo escribo por expresar mis ideas y tratar de complacer a mis lectores y quienes disfrutan (muy pocos en realidad) de NaruIta**

**Edades de personajes:**

**Itachi: **27

**Naruto: **19

**Compañeros de Naruto: **19

**Capitulo uno: **

**Una ardiente mañana**

Cuando Itachi fue de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, el dolor se instalo en su cuerpo. Se sentía que fue atropellado por 2 autobuses y un metro. Su cabeza parecía estallar. No podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fue el palpitante cesar de su cabeza.

Su mente tardo unos minutos en ganar terreno a su alrededor. El sol que entraba a su habitación iluminaba su cara, haciendo más profundo su dolor de cabeza. Trato volver a dormir u ocultar su rostro del sol.

Se giro de tal manera de que su cara se enterró en su almohada. Volvió a quedarse a descansar ahí, peor se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Había una fuente de calor (posiblemente) un cuerpo que estaba en su cama.

Su sobresalto ocasiono que rodara y cayera de trasero por su cama. Dolor, dolor solo había dolor. Dolió su cabeza y sobretodo dolía su trasero. Básicamente todo su cuerpo dolía.

Después de sofocar lagrimas de dolor y todo el dolor que sentía se dio cuenta del tacto de su piel con las sabanas. El tacto de su piel _desnuda _ con las sabanas que lo cubrían en el suelo. Estaba desnudo, estaba portando solo su traje de cumpleaños.

Bueno solo había una explicación, había tenido relaciones sexuales. Indiscutiblemente, las había tenido, sin duda. La evidencia estaba frente a su cara. La persona con la que tuvo sexo, estaba justo en su cama sin preocupaciones, ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de pelinegro.

Itachi podía sentir como su corazón latía en su desnudo pecho mientras apresuradamente ataba la sabana en su cintura. Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor punzante de su columna vertebral cuando se puso de pie, él se tambalea un poco antes de pararse y mirar la figura sobre su cama.

Estaba de lado, pero de pronto se agito y se dio la vuelta, dejando a descubierto una pecho marcado y su torso musculoso y bronceado medio desnudo, su región inferior cubiertas por la camisa de pijama favorita de Itachi. Su cabeza esta cubierta por una almohada.

Era un chico entonces. Ese pensamiento no fue tan alarmante en su cabeza como lo fue hace 7 años. Itachi se pregunta si debería de despertarlo o seria un cobarde al no hacer. Él solo puede sentir un poco de vergüenza y torpeza que sentía en su estomago.

Él no hacia esto. Dormir aleatoriamente con chicos o chicas. Realmente no debería golpearlo con la guardia baja. Cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar que había hecho anoche, pero lo único que viene a su mente, es la incesante pulsación en su cabeza.

_Recuerde, recuerde, recuerde._

Recapitulando, ayer había sido "el día". Fue a visitar a su madre, al cementerio. Entonces decidió a emborracharse con o sin Mangetsu. Después esta en blanco o mejor dicho negro. Mierda.

Una ida a la ducha seria una buena decisión. Tal vez podría permanecer ahí, tomar una pastilla para el enorme dolor de cabeza y meterse a la ducha. Tal vez en el momento en que salió, su lindo invitado desconocido habrá salido del departamento. Seria como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero mientras el piensa en moverse, quiere moverse, su cuerpo sigue pegado a la cama, mientras sus ojos beben la persona que duerme delante de él.

Itachi sacudió las maravillas del quien en su cama, mientras se acercaba y sacudía su cabeza, el tipo realmente no importa. Lo que importa es conseguir que este tipo este fuera de su casa ahora. ¿O seria acaso demasiado grosero? ¿Este hombre esperaba más de él? ¿Él quería darle más? ¿Cuál es el tipo de etiqueta adecuada para este tipo de cosas?

Itachi pasó literalmente los próximos cinco minutos, desnudo, de pie a lado de su cama, volviéndose loco. Irónicamente pues había enfrentado situaciones más raras y peligrosas en los últimos 6 años.

Demasiado atrapado en su propio bucle de confusión interna que no se dio cuenta de la agitación de la persona en su cama, la eliminación de la almohada que cubría su rostro, o los ojos que aletean tratando de abrirse hasta que una soñolienta interrumpe sus pensamientos, dispersándolos con un:

-Buenos días sexy-

El pavor desploma por la boca de su estomago mientras su mirada se mueve de nuevo a la figura en la cama. La figura que ya no cubre su rostro con la almohada blanca de Itachi o cubriendo sus partes inferiores con la camisa del pelinegro. No la persona que ahora esta tumbada en su cama muy, muy desnudo. La boca de Itachi queda repentinamente seca.

El chico poseía un cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos azules perniabiertos. El chico sonríe, dejando a la vista una hilera de perlas blancas; parecía divertido como sí despertar en la habitación de un extraño, desnudo es un hecho cotidiano.

A juzgar por su actitud calmada y en control, y su sonrisa de "lo se todo" deja a Itachi un poco pasmado. Bastardo. Diablos, probablemente recuerde más que él, lo de anoche. Itachi se retuerce ante la idea y si es posible la sonrisa del chico se ensancha.

Itachi esta consternado por su propio comportamiento, es un joven adulto de 27 años que no debería estar actuando de esta manera. Al igual que algún… virgen ruborizada. Es como si él vuelve a tener 16 años otra vez. Todo es muy inquietante.

E Itachi no cree que podría ser peor, hasta que sus ojos se arrastran al cuerpo del chico para encontrarlo ligeramente acariciando a si mismo. Algo como burbujas de excitación esta en la boca de su estomago. Pero no, él no puede hacer esto de nuevo, por lo que vuelve la cabeza al otro lado, deliberadamente viendo la pared color crema de su dormitorio.

-Tienes que irte-, Itachi dice, sorprendido por la forma en la que su voz sale. Todo lo que él quiere hacer es tomar una ducha, tomar una aspirina, hacer una taza de café caliente, y pasar por alto el hecho de que se despertó junto a un completo extraño.

Una parte de él es aun obligado a ponerse algo de ropa y marchar con su culo hasta una clínica para hacerse una prueba. Pero incluso un Itachi borracho no tendría relaciones sexuales sin condón, ¿Verdad? Dios, él no esperaba.

Se necesitaba toda la fuerza de voluntad de Itachi para dar la vuelta, tratando de enganchar la sabana más arriba en sus caderas. Él ignora el obvio dolor duro que esta sintiendo, o la forma en la que el chico lame con avidez sus labios mientras lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada de sexo por la mañana, ¿entonces?- Los ronroneos de su voz con decepción y algo más. Posiblemente diversión. Contracciones nerviosas en la polla de Itachi, Aah, mierda.

Y antes de que él se de cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo, el chico esta fuera de la cama y presionando a Itachi contra el armario. Él hace una mueca al sentir el mango que se clava en su espalda baja, que profundiza su dolor.

No tiene idea que hacer, por lo que coloca sus manos en la cintura desnuda del hombre con intención de apartarlo, pero solo sirve para traerlo más cerca. Itachi se muerde los labios a partir de un gemido cuando sus erecciones obvias rozan entre sí.

-Puedes luchar contra todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que quieres esto- el chico respira en su oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Itachi no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Yo… no lo que quiere- Itachi tartamudea antes de sentir un par de labios fríos cepillando contra la piel sensible de su cuello. Y después de que él solo se obtiene a pensar haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Prácticamente puede sentir la sonrisa en su cuello.

-Sólo relájate, voy a volver a hacer que te sientas muy bien- se queja mientras se inclina para lamer un pezón rosado de Itachi.

Oh por Kami, Itachi no puede pensar en algo más. ¿Cómo es posible decir "no" a este tipo? Ya han pasado dos años. Dos malditos años enteros desde que compartió con alguien una cama. Bueno, técnicamente sólo a pasado doce horas desde que compartió su cama con este tipo, pero eso no importa. Y este tipo es jodidamente un Sexo-En-Piernas.

-Yo ni siquiera… uh…se… hmm… su nombre- Itachi deja escapar un medio gemido como el hombre lame su estomago. Por su puesto, el chico podría haberle dicho su nombre la noche anterior, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de apenas recuerda nada de la noche anterior, no está muy seguro.

Toma a Itachi un segundo darse cuenta de que la sabana que cubre sus regiones inferiores se agrupa en torno a sus pies. Más contracciones de excitación en su pene.

A través de los ojos entrecerrados se queda mirando al dios bronceado que actualmente esta adorando cada centímetro de piel, evitando deliberadamente su polla mientras coloca un par de besos entre sus muslos antes de mirar a Itachi. La respiración de Itachi se tira por la lujuria y el deseo que ve en esos orbes azules y esta lo bastante seguro de que sus ojos oscuros se reflejan esas mismas emociones.

-Natsu, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que sacudió su mundo ayer por la noche, no me sorprende que olvido mi nombre-, murmura y sin dejar de mirar a Itachi su lengua rosada se asoma de entre sus labios y lame contra la punta de la polla de Itachi. Sus contracciones de nuevo en su polla. Antes de que Itachi se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, él esta atrayendo sus manos al despeinado pelo rubio del chico, lo que lo obligo a seguir.

Por un breve segundo Itachi se enojo consigo mismo, no el hecho que se esta complaciendo con este extraño (aunque esta bastante seguro de que vendría más adelante), sino por el hecho de que él no puede recordar mucho lo de la noche anterior. No puede recordar lo bueno que este tipo era, lo que su boca se sentía alrededor de su pene y viceversa. O lo que se siente tener esa hermosa y enorme polla hinchada roja que esta descansando con fuerza contra el abdomen de lavadero del tipo bronceado que le había follado (o por lo menos lo que esta asumiendo como el pasivo teniendo en cuenta de que Itachi sentía un poco de dolor ahí abajo).

Itachi entonces deja escapar un gemido de frustración cuando Natsu escapa de alguna manera del férreo control de Itachi. Él de repente caer su cuerpo cobre Itachi hasta que su boca esta cepillando en el lóbulo de la oreja de Itachi.

-¿Por qué no tomamos esto en la cama?-

Itachi deja escapar un chillido muy poco varonil cuando Natsu agarra sus nalgas, amasando con las dos manos.

-Usted tiene el culo más jugoso y apretado que he visto y sentido en mi vida-, murmura Natsu antes de masajear su pezón izquierdo con una mano. –No puede esperar a cogerte de nuevo. Hacerte gemir para mí como la putita que eres-

Itachi es lo bastante seguro de que debe ser ofendido por todo esto, que es también seguro de que no se debe de excitar cuando alguien te llama una puta. Su pene es un traidor a sus pensamientos.

-No me jodas- las palabras salen de boca antes de que Itachi puede registra exactamente lo que esta diciendo.

-Con mucho gusto-, Natsu dice con una sonrisa e Itachi se encuentra a si mismo ser arrojado sobre la cama. Itachi se ve un poco aturdido antes de encontrar a Natsu escabulléndose hacia él, Itachi traga saliva antes de empujar a sí mismo sobre la cama. Podía detener esto, podía patear al chico ahora antes de que continúe, antes de que el deja a esa cosa dentro de él. Pero su pene no objeta nada de eso, ya que palpita contra su estomago, con fugas precum.

La cama se sumerge como Natsu sube encima, su mano frotando círculos calmantes en el tobillo de Itachi. Y la verdad es que no debe ser tan excitante pero lo es. Itachi se estremece como los tan frescos labios se prensan contra la cara interna de su muslo. Itachi se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido. Su boca forma una "o" cuando un dedo frio frota contra su agujero un poco adolorido.

La colocación del último beso al espacio entre sus bolas y muslo, hunde un dedo dentro de él. La respiración de Itachi da un tirón, Natsu mira hacia arriba continuando con sus cuidados antes de añadir un segundo dedo. Esta vez Itachi silba en la picadura repentina e incomodidad.

-Sigues siendo floja-, murmura Natsu, presionando en un persistente lamer hasta el eje de la polla de Itachi.

-Joder- Itachi susurra en voz alta. A continuación, deja escapar un gemido saliente cuando Natsu presiona particularmente profundo, golpeando su punto dulce.

Natsu comienza a dar besos hasta su estomago, dos dedos aun dentro de de él mientras comienza a besar el cuello de Itachi. Luego mordisquea la oreja de Itachi antes de susurrar:

-¡Voy a follarte tan duro, que usted no será capaz de caminar durante una semana!-

Itachi se quejo cuando sintió la perdida de los dedos dentro de él y Natsu se esta acercando hasta que estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de Itachi. Apoyándose en un codo mira fijamente a través de los ojos entre cerrados a Natsu. Natsu está inclinado sobre la cama por algo o que, Itachi no estaba seguro.

Hasta que se dio cuenta del condón y una botella de lubricante en la mano de Natsu. Antes de que Itachi se da cuenta de lo que esta siendo, él estaba sentado y arrebatando el condón y el lubricante de la mano extendida de Natsu.

Y sintiéndose un poco valiente, le da un beso a Natsu antes que él lo esta empujando hacia abajo sobre la cama, sintiendo presumidamente el hecho de que el tomo a Natsu por sorpresa si la ampliación de sus ojos son lo que creía.

Itachi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien tocando su cuerpo, adorándolo. ¿Cómo se sentía follar o ser follado? No ayudo que él no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, la primera vez que al parecer trajo a alguien a su cama en tres largos años.

Él mira como Natsu se establece, juntando sus dos bronceadas manos detrás de la cabeza. La sorpresa se transforma en la diversión, como Natsu levanta una ceja, esperándolo. Itachi traga como él toma con avidez la piel bronceada, la polla palpitante y los dos tatuajes que apenas acaba de notar. Antes de que pueda perder su "valentía" con el preservativo y el lubricante en la mano, traza sus dedos en un tatuaje de tinta negra y roja en la parte inferior del abdomen. Un tatuaje que se ve tan familiar que Itachi casi está de seguro de haberlo visto en otra parte. Pero no, eso no puede ser posible.

A pesar de que un tatuaje dibujado simplemente se ve hermosa en su piel bronceada. Colocar el lubricante y el condón en la cama junto a él se inclina hacia abajo y pone un beso sobre el tatuaje. Natsu deja escapar un silbido. Cinco segundos más tarde, Itachi se encuentra inmediatamente horrorizados por un gesto tan intimo, no el suficientemente para detenerse, pero horrorizado suficiente para evitar la mirada de Natsu como arranca la envoltura del condón con los dientes.

Con condón en mano comienza a deslizar hacia abajo en la polla de Natsu antes de abrir la botella de lubricante y arrojarlo a chorros en su mano. Se enjabona lo suficiente lubricante en el condón de Natsu cubriendo su polla y esta vez Itachi cumple con la mirada completa de Natsu.

Con los ojos todavía en Natsu, Itachi mueve su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que su culo se movía sobre la polla que sostenía en su mano. Bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás, Itachi piensa antes de tomar una respiración profunda mientras presiona hacia abajo hasta que sólo siente más que la punta de la polla de Natsu dentro de él. Él deja escapar un silbido por el dolor punzante.

Agarra de la manos y empujando sus caderas mientras Itachi se desliz amas abajo.

-Uh mierda-, Natsu gime, sus ojos cerrados. –Te sientes tan jodidamente bueno-

Cuando Natsu arquea sus caderas hacia arriba, deslizando más en él, Itachi tiene que presionar el estomago de Natsu para que deje de moverse ahora que el dolor pulsante se transforma en dolor sordo. Se trata de adaptar a si mismo, acostumbrase a la sensación de algo tan grueso dentro de él, aunque lo había sentido hace unas horas.

-Su polla se siente tan bien-, Itachi gime, arqueando su cuello mientras rodea las caderas de Natsu, provocando un gemido de cuerpo contrario. Luego se inclina hacia abajo, hacia él hasta que esta nariz a nariz con Natsu. Él toca sus labios con su mano áspera antes de murmurar. –Jodeme_\- _

Y Natsu no necesita que le digan dos veces como él agarra a los globos del culo de Itachi antes de comenzar a follarlo, agradable y lento. Itachi se inclina hacia atrás levantándose, presiona sus manos contra las piernas de Natsu mientras muele contra la polla moviéndose dentro de él. Precum de Itachi se esta escapando lentamente contra las abdominales de Natsu con cada movimiento.

-Follame más duro, follame con más fuerza-, los gemidos de Itachi comenzaron cuando empezó a montar la polla de Natsu como si no hubiera mañana. Él estaba bastante seguro de que se ve bastante vulgar, incluso en su hablar. No hablaba así de sucio o veraz pero el placer mandaba su cuerpo. Aunque después de unos minutos para reflexionar sobre toda la situación que va a estar avergonzado y apenado. Montar la polla de un extraño como una puta sin sentido.

Natsu de repente se sienta, su pene aun alojado profundamente en el culo de Itachi. Los ojos de Itachi rastrearon el segundo tatuaje en el cuello de Natsu, un _kanji_ del número "9". Antes de que pueda tener la tentación de lamer a el (que sabia que tenia un fetiche por los tatuajes), Natsu esta cambiando de posiciones, dejando a Itachi sobre su espalda.

Itachi gime en la sensación de vacio repentino hasta que Natsu vuelve a caer en él otra vez. Esta vez sus golpes son más ásperos, más profundos, alcanzando el punto ideal en su interior a cada golpe.

Itachi hace un movimiento para agarrar su polla pero su mano se bateo a distancia. Antes de que Itachi pueda expresar su angustia, la fría mano de Natsu empieza a tirar de su adolorida polla con cada embestida.

-¿Te gusta esto, ¿no?, al igual que mi polla dentro de ti?- murmuro Natsu, husmeando en el cuello de Itachi como el hace un empuje especial, su mano rodeando la polla de Itachi.

-Oh Dios, si- Itachi grita, por el momento demasiado intenso para cuidar si alguien escucha. Natsu reanuda sus atenciones a la polla de Itachi como su empuje se vuelven más erráticos. – ¡Oh mierda voy a… Oh mierda, Oh mierda!-

Una liberación a borbotones en la mano de Natsu, que parecía ordeñar su premio. Natsu de un último impulso antes de que él esta saliendo, quitar el condón y él mismo acariciarse. Itachi lamen sus labios, mirando la cabeza hinchada de color morado rojizo desaparecer dentro y fuera entre las manos de Natsu. Y luego Natsu comienza a correrse sobre el estomago de Itachi. La boca de Natsu forma una "O", sus mejillas encendidas. Él luego frotar las pollas ahora hipersensibles una contra otra, dando escalofríos a Itachi.

-Eso fue jodidamente bueno-, Natsu deja escapar entre sus jadeos.

-Si- Itachi esta de acuerdo. Itachi sabe que debía de levantarse, sabia que de alguna manera debería estar en un lugar, pero el no recuerda nada de eso, su reloj marca las 10:30 am.

Itachi mira como Natsu salta de la cama, todavía desnudo se quita el condón usado antes de recoger su ropa. Se vuelve contra Itachi.

-¿Cuarto de baño?-

-La segunda puerta a la derecha- Itachi responde mirando con mucho aprecio como Natsu todavía desnudo sale de su habitación. El fuerte sonido de su celular al sonar despierta en él, el dolor de cabeza que había olvidado que tenía.

Él piensa en ignorar la llamada, pero después del tercer timbrazo, refunfuñando tomo el celular de su mesa de noche. Él no se interesa en ver el identificador, solo presiona "responder".

-Más vale que sea bueno,- Itachi gruñe molesto.

-Alguien esta de muy mal humor-. Una voz familiar, dice, divertido. Shisui.

Itachi deja escapar un suspiro, presionando con los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz.

-¿Hay algo que quieras?-

-Se suponía que debería estar en la estación hace dos horas- dice Shisui.

-Mierda- maldice Itachi, como se sienta ignorando el dolor punzante en la cabeza y sus partes bajas.

-Si, mierda-. Shisui dice secamente. –Tienes suerte de que seas uno de los mejores y eres un miembro muy

_Si, si lo de siempre, _Itachi piensa secamente.

-Te cubrí, dije que estabas en una cita médica y que llegaran más tarde. Pero te necesitan ahora.

Itachi resopla, -¿Para que? Tengo un dolor de cabeza palpitante y ahora que lo pienso siento ganas de vomitar mis tripas. No me siento con ganas de ir hoy para lo de siempre.

-Oh Itachi-chan, confía en mi, usted querrá venir. Cogimos a uno de los Jinchuuriki-

_Espera, ¿que?_

-Voy ha estar ahí en treinta minutos- dice Itachi.

Shisui soltó una carcajada.

-Si, lo sabia que…

Itachi cuelga antes de que Shisui terminara su frase.

Luego mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Natsu de pie en la puerta con sus jeans colgando en sus caderas y una camisa blanca apretada escondida por una chamarra de cuero. La boca de Itachi se seca. Natsu sonríe. Bastardo arrogante.

-Tuve un buen momento de diversión- Natsu dice rompiendo el silencio. Itachi cierra sus labios, limpiándose un poco saliva de los labios deslizándose por la comisura de su boca.

-Eh…sí.- Itachi dice un poco aturdido como Natsu comienza a caminar hacia él. Itachi observa mientras el agarra una marcador sobre su escritorio. A continuación coloca el marcador entre sus labios haciendo estallar la tapa. Y que realmente no debería de verse tan seductora.

Itachi se sobresalta como Natsu toma su brazo desnudo, Itachi no trata de parecer sorprendido cuando la punta fría del marcador se presiona contra su piel ceniza.

Toma unos segundos para darse cuenta que Natsu esta escribiendo lo que parece ser su número de teléfono con su marcador permanente. Itachi probablemente debería ser molesto por eso, pero resulta que no lo es.

-Mi número- dice Natsu, ahora tapando el marcador y devolvérselo a Itachi en vez de ponerlo donde lo encontró. Itachi lo toma –Normalmente nunca duro más de una noche con una persona y mucho menos dos veces, pero para ti hare una excepción-

Luego da a Itachi un guiño, metiendo las manos en los jeans antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Él no sale de su pequeño aturdimiento hasta que oye el sonido de cierre de su puerta delantera. Cerrando los ojos, Itachi deja escapar un suspiro. Él estaba jodido.

Toma un minuto para darse cuenta de que probablemente debería haber dicho a Natsu bajar por la escalera de incendios.

Mierda 

**Y que les pareció. Díganmelo en sus reviews**


	2. 2

**Peligroso amor**

**Este es un trabajo en conjunto de:**

**_Ero-Sama-Sad_**

"**Ero-Sama-Sad"**

**No. Aún estoy vivo. La razón de perderme durante más de un año y ¼ tuvo mucho que ver en mí vida… pero para que los aburro y no, no es una broma estoy actualizando mis historias asi que disfruten. **

-Nosotros tenemos una puerta de entrada, sabes- son las palabras que le dan la bienvenida a Naruto mientras se desliza a través de la ventana para encontrar a Fu tendida en su cama, con la computadora portátil apoyada en su regazo.

Naruto simplemente le da un descuidado encogimiento de hombros, mientras se desliza en el espacio vacío en la cama junto a ella. Fu no aparta los ojos de la pantalla, ya que comienza a deslizar sus dedos por el lio despeinado de pelo rubio de Naruto.

-Furioso. Así es como ha estado Minato buscándolo por todos lados. Me sorprende que no haya matado a nadie, todavía-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Naruto le pregunta con ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando Fu frota un punto sensible en particular en su cabeza.

-Que siempre estas mirando por cualquier impulso para coger con cualquier cosa con dos piernas- Fu se burla. Naruto no tiene que abrir los ojos para saber que Fu está rodando sus ojos.

-…Le dije la verdad- Fu dice que lleva a Naruto tensarse. –Relájate. Le dije que no sabía dónde estabas, que no es exactamente una mentira teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que me dejaste totalmente plantada ayer por la noche. Espero que valiera la pena-

Naruto sonríe.

-Fue. Tenía el más apretado…-

-Me ahorrare todo los detalles.- Fu interrumpe abruptamente la nariz en lo que solo puede ser descrito como asco. Hace una pausa con su masaje en la cabeza que lleva a Naruto dejando escapar un gemido lastimero.

-Vamos. Se sentía bien.- murmura Naruto, frotando la cabeza contra la mano en el aire de Fu como si fuera un cachorro.

Fu solo resopla antes de empujarlo lejos

-Ve a ver a tu padre antes de que nosotros dos estemos en problemas.- se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de su olor y después arrugo su nariz. –Y mientras estas en ello, tomar una ducha. Hueles a sexo. Y si puedo olerlo estoy seguro de que tu padre podrá olerlo también. Prácticamente tiene la nariz de un perro-

Naruto no se mueve, solo mete su mano en su chaqueta de cuero hasta que saca un reloj de oro que había tomado se queda mirando por una fracción de segundo antes de mostrárselo a Fu quien deja escapar un silbido impresionado. Ella trata de tomarlo pero Naruto arrebata el reloj justo a tiempo. Fu dejo escapar otro bufido molesto.

-Yo no voy a robar. Aunque no es ni siquiera tuto, para empezar. –ella contesta cuando finalmente cede, el reloj se desliza fuera de su alcance. -¿Eso es real?-

Naruto se encoge de hombros. –Yo creo que sí. Sorprendentemente, era fácil de robar.-

Fu resopla. –Estoy seguro. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quitárselo a él mientras lo estabas jodiendo? Él está obligado a notar cuando algo tan valioso ha desaparecido. ¿No podrías haber robado algo que sea de menor valor o tal vez no haber robado nada en absoluto?-

Ella le da el reloj de nuevo a él tal como se desliza fuera de su cama. Se da la vuelta arqueando una ceja rubia a Fu mientras desliza el reloj en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Es su turno de inhalar.

-No seas vulgar Fu. Ni siquiera era sobre él cuando lo tome. El reloj me llamo la atención. Era como si él me estaba pidiendo robarlo. Primera regla, no dejas algo tan valioso cerca cuando usted toma un extraño a su casa para follar. Está destinado a ser robado. Pero de nuevo el chico estaba bastante borracho. Además esta debe ser mi recompensa por una noche y la mañana de sexo fantástico-

Fu pone lo ojos antes de volver su atención a la pantalla de su _laptop, _ que marca el final de su conversación.

-Bueno yo espero la recompensa adecuado para cubrir su culo.- Dice ella con los ojos aun pegados a la pantalla. Sus ojos parpadean a Naruto durante una fracción de segundo con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios como ella dice: -No dejes que tu ego sea golpeado en el camino de salida.-

-Yo también te quiero querida hermana.- Naruto dice ante de reírse de Fu que arruga la nariz con disgusto. Ella toma su almohada, lanzándosela a la cabeza. Él se agacha justo a tiempo antes de que él está saliendo de la habitación y en el pasillo por suerte tranquilo.

Por qué claro aún están buscándolo, Naruto llega a su habitación sin ser detectado. Él sabe que lo más inteligente seria que su padre sepa de su llegada antes de que este despidiendo a alguien o para mal, muerto, sino una parte infantil de él quiere tener a su padre esperar un poco más.

Saca el reloj, poniéndolo en la parte superior de su mesa de noche antes de despojarse rápidamente a si mismo del resto de la ropa pegajosa y sudorosa y caminado a través de su cuarto con el trasero desnudo. Él busca en sus cajones en busca de algo de ropa que solo podría enfadar a su padre.

Sonríe cuando se lo encuentra en forma de unos jeans negros ajustados y una t-shirt naranja con una banda como su logotipo. Él los arroja perfectamente formado a la cama antes de hacer su camino hacia el cuarto de baño contiguo.

Comenzó con la ducha, a la espera de la temperatura es lo suficientemente caliente para que entre dentro del chorro. Prácticamente ronronea mientras pasa por debajo del chorro de agua. Se siente fresco al chocar contra su piel bronceada. Cierra los ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y esta mañana parpadean a través de su cabeza como una película en avance rápido. Él puede sentirse cada vez más duro y aunque la tentación es grande, deliberadamente ignora su polla. En su lugar comienza a frotar su piel, limpiando la esencia del sexo desmoronándose en su cuerpo.

Cuando se pone a lavar su cabello se toma su tiempo, frotando círculos suaves en el cuero cabelludo mientras aplica el champú seguido de acondicionador 15 minutos más tarde.

En el momento que sale de la ducha, envolver una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el caminar a través de su cuarto mojado alguien llama a la puerta. Él se tensa.

-¿Naruto?- su madre llama en voz alta.

El sonido de su voz pone a Naruto en acción. Él rápidamente se despoja de la toalla, viendo como cae a sus tobillos antes de que él está entrando en un par de bóxer y subiendo sus jeans rápidamente.

-Un momento.- gruñido de Naruto, cerrando la cremallera de su pantalón antes de abrochar a ellos. Luego se acerca a la puerta, para revelar a Uzumaki Kushina.

-Kaa-chan-

-Naruto- dice antes de levantar una ceja pero continúa. –Me pareció oír una ducha. Así que vine a investigar y aquí estas en carne y hueso. Naja tu padre está actuando al igual que un pollo sin cabeza, dispuesto a matar a sus guardaespaldas y buscándote por todas partes-

-Eso me han dicho- dice Naruto.

En lugar de que su mama se enojara está sonriendo. Pero claro ella es muy distinta a Namikaze Minato.

-Sera mejor que bajes y calmes a tu padre. Que sepa que estas aquí. Date prisa y termina de vestirte ¿quieres?- Kushina dice girando sobre sus talones y alejándose. Pero justo antes de que ella se dirige hacia abajo se da la vuelta y dice- Cualquier castigo que ponga tu padre, yo no responderé los platos rotos.-

Y con eso ella se va caminando por las escaleras, dejando a Naruto mirando su espalda antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Cierra los ojos dejando salir un suspiro antes de ponerse la camiseta sin importar que su cabello mojado deje gotas en ella.

-Touchan- Naruto pronuncia al momento de entrar en la oficina de su padre. Minato está gritando al teléfono. Naruto no puede evitar una mueca de dolor, sintiéndose casi tan mal por el tipo que este del otro lado de la línea, casi.

Minato mira a Naruto, un ceño en su rostro. Naruto ya puede oír la conversación que se aproxima. Sobre todo los gritos acerca de su mal comportamiento, él tratando de pedir disculpas y luego Minato mas gritos para terminar con un "No lo volveré a hacer" que ambos rubios saben que no es verdad.

-Naruto- Minato dice sin su tono enérgico. Naruto espera los gritos pero no vienen.-Siéntate-

\- Yo prefiero...

-No estoy pidiendo, te estoy diciendo siéntate.-

Como no está de humor para una discusión por algo tan banal Naruto accede.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Minato exige.

Naruto se queda sentado abierto de piernas cómodamente en el sillón de cuero, mientras sonreía ante la mirada de desaprobación silenciosa-

-Afuera- Naruto dice mientras alza una ceja.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo Naruto.- comienza Minato.-He asignado específicamente a dos guardaespaldas para usted. Tenemos un acuerdo, sabes muy bien. Imagínate la sorpresa de que se presentaron ayer sin ti. ¿Por qué sucede eso?-

-Porque son muy malos haciendo su trabajo. – habla Naruto en tono aburrido.

Minato profundiza su ceño ante la respuesta de Naruto y Naruto sabiendo que quiere que la conversación termine tiene que poner de su parte.

-Lo siento. Por favor continúe.-

Minato solo lo mira más intensamente y continua.-No se cuentas veces debo de repetir esto para que entre dentro de tu cabeza. Tú no eres invencible hijo. Mis enemigos son sus enemigos Han ha sido capturado y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes…

Naruto resopla.-Eso se debe debido a la idiotez de Han en primer lugar.-

-¡Suficiente! No estamos aquí para hablar de Han, estamos aquí para hablar de ti y de tu insolencia. Entiéndelo Naruto podrías haber muerto en lugar de ser capturado.-

-No seas tan melodramático, Tou-chan.- Naruto interrumpe no le gusta esta conversación y la mirada de preocupación con la que lo mira su padre.

-ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO- su padre prácticamente grita.

Esta vez Naruto permanece callado.

-Te he dado demasiada libertad. Te he dejado hacer lo que quieras, casi se podría decir que te he mimado. ¿Quieres probar mi paciencia? Te lo pondré más sencillo. En mi casa a las once en punto con ambos guardaespaldas. Será mejor que lo acates o de lo contrario congelare tus cuentas y tomare ese coche ridículo que tienes.-

Tan rápido como Naruto abrió los labios, lo volvió a cerrar apretando su mandíbula.

-Tu siempre estas desobedeciéndome y eso termina hoy. En lugar de 2 guardaespaldas obtendrá cuatro. Ellos te seguirán a donde quiera que vaya y luego van a informar a mí. Su toque de queda será a las nueve en lugar de las once, queda claro y ni un pero que valga. ¿Te queda claro?-

Naruto abre la boca para protestar y la expresión de Minato se obscurece.

-¿Esta claro?-Minato da una mirada de "di que sí y yo no tomare más pesado el castigo"

Naruto se endereza y sus labios forman una línea fría.

-Entendido.-

Minato le da una mirada larga y dura antes de asentir.

-Bueno confió en que va a quedarse en casa esta noche-

-Sí, Tou-chan.- Naruto dice en un tono monótono distinto a todo él, con ganas de salir de la habitación y pueda olvidar la conversación. El no duda en que su padre pueda imponerle un castigo más severo.

Minato asiente de nuevo.

-Bien. Ahora sal de mi oficina-

Naruto no tiene que esperar una segunda vez por lo que rápidamente se para y se dirige a la salida. Justo cuando abre la puerta, listo para salir al pasillo la voz de su padre lo detiene.

-Ah y Naruto deberías vestirte más adecuadamente no crees.-

Naruto simplemente sonríe y sale de la habitación.

-Espera, no dejes que se vaya el elevador- una voz familiar llama simplemente como Itachi entre al ascensor. Exhalando un suspiro prolongado Itachi cierra los ojos dispuestos a que las puertas se cierren más rápido. Pero cuando las vuelve a abrir solo ve a Sasori corriendo tanto como lo permiten sus piernas para entrar al ascensor siendo rápido para alguien tan pequeño y sus 41 años a cuestas

Itachi evita la culpabilidad que siente cuando le envía una mirada de agradecimiento, para pasar al lado suyo. El empuja el botón de vestíbulo mirando las puertas del ascensor que se cierran.

-Itachi. Sasori dice a modo de saludo. Itachi se prepara para lo que vendría. Seguramente él lo había visto. El cuerpo cansado. -¿Nuevo novio?-

Debido a que él no puede decir "de una noche" (lo que ese pasado de moda) o "mantente en tus propios negocios" (porque eso sería grosero) se queda callado. Por supuesto él toma su silencio como afirmación.

-Un chico guapo aunque con la fuerza de un joven o no… pero ¿qué se yo?- Sasori se ríe y lo único que Itachi puede hacer es reír con él, con la esperanza de que él no se dé cuenta de que está tratando de distraerlo. De repente se vuelve sombrío olvidando su risa anterior.-Tu mereces la felicidad después de todo, el amor.-

Itachi le envía una sonrisa forzada, haciendo el caso omiso de la sensación en la boca de su estómago.

Al salir del ascensor ambos se dirigen afuera del edificio de departamentos. A medida que Itachi dirige su cabeza a la estación de policía, agradecido que el encuentro con Sasori no hubiera sido tan malo. Sasori lo llama.

-Ah, e Itachi, ¿trae ese chico a cenar?-

Él pelirrojo sin embargo no espera respuesta, sino que comienza con su pasea diario. Es lo que él temía, que alguien de su apartamento se diera cuenta de Natsu y después estuviera acosándolo acerca de su nuevo novio, un nuevo novio que no existe. El supuesto novio que no volvería a ver de nuevo. Se queda mirando su brazo cubierto, oculto debajo de su camisa de manga larga.

Por la prisa olvido ponerse su reloj.

Suelta un suspiro tan prolongado, al parecer va demasiado rápido. El todavía esta amamantado un enorme dolor de cabeza, por lo que decide que los analgésicos dejan su efectos en sus cuerpos en una caminata.

Prácticamente arrastra sus pies al entrar a la estación, el dolor de cabeza se desvanece como la anticipación está empezando a burbujear su estómago.

Los pensamientos de su supuesto novio, Sasori, y la cena los deja de lado y rápidamente recuerda la llamada de hace media hora. Debe haber una razón de la llamada de Shisui y no solo por atrapar a un "Jinchuriki" especialmente que el solo se dedica a trabajos de escritorio.

Antes de dirigirse a Shisui, Itachi se dirige a la sala de descanso. Este vacío. Toma un vaso de plástico a lado de la cafetera.

-Itachi- dice una voz familiar.

Hablando del diablo.

Como el sigue preparando su café a su gusto, Shisui entra a la habitación.

-Shisui- Itachi habla como él trata de no hacer una mueca con la palmada en su espalda. Sin duda esa sesión en la mañana tuvo sus consecuencias.

Toma un sorbo de café, esperando no vomitar por ser el primer alimento de la mañana.

-Obito quiere verte- dice Shisui. Y debe de mostrar algo su rostro por la expresión de Shisui.

Itachi se endereza, su curiosidad alcanzo un punto alto. –Es por lo de los Jinchuriki-

-No estoy en libertad de decirlo- respondo. Itachi alza una ceja.

-Bien usted puede decirme por lo menos si de verdad atraparon a un Jinchuriki.- Itachi pregunta cómo pasan a la oficina de Obito, saludando con la cabeza.

-No estoy…

-En libertad de decirlo si, si, - Itachi hace un gesto con la mano. Incluso con el café en su sistema no puede evitar molestarse con Shisui.

-Bueno ¿qué me puedes decir?-

-Tu solo debes esperar- dice Shisui como toca la puerta. Itachi levanta una ceja. Desde cuando Shisui es cortes con su jefe.

-Entra- Obito llama como Shisui empuja la puerta. Y es como Itachi entra, viendo que Obito no está solo.

Sentado en una silla de cuero, esta Nagato. Itachi se tensa como la ira burbujea por su estómago, eliminando la curiosidad que sentía.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Itachi pregunta como ignora deliberadamente a Nagato, cuyos ojos morado grisáceo lo miran fijamente.

Aunque se ven prácticamente todos los días, Itachi no soporta su presencia, porque no han permanecido en una habitación juntos en más de 7 años.

-Cierra la puerta y toma asiento- Obito dejando su habitual tono, a uno más profesional. Itachi notando esta reacción, incluso estando en contra de su ser, se sienta de mala gana en la silla junto a Nagato. Shisui se queda en una esquina.

-Como ustedes saben, Shisui ya les ha informado que cogimos a un Jinchuriki- comienza Obito –Antes de que pregunten déjenme hablar y después pueden disparar cualquier pregunta.

Ambos en las sillas asienten.

-Bueno. Aunque pueda parecer una victoria, ese hombre es capaz de morir de combustión espontánea, antes de revelarnos nada acerca de Namikaze Minato, asi que aún no tenemos nada en contra suyo.

Pero eso no quiere decir que estamos sin nada, tenemos lo suficiente para poner a otra persona tras las rejas.- Obito dice antes de dejar salir un suspiro, para sentarse tras su escritorio. –Ahora, no tenemos muchas opciones. Minato es bueno. Es difícil de poner a ese hombre tras las rejas cuando el hombre están rápido antes de desaparecer. Tiene a muchos otros abajo haciendo el trabajo sucio. Hemos puesto a muchos otros policías para estar en su red, en los últimos años. Pero no falta algo, los policías tienen algo de desventaja.

Obito hace una pausa teatral, para que los demás se preguntaran "¿Y qué es eso?"

Antes de responder todos los demás en la habitación comparten una mirada. Itachi sabe en su estómago (que no tiene que ver con la resaca) que lo involucra. Después de todo no es un policía más desde que lo confinaron a un escritorio, desde que le arrebataron su placa.

-La desventaja es que ellos… ellos no tuvieron un padre que estuviera cerca de Namikaze Minato- dice Obito dándole una mirada larga y dura.

A medida que las palabras entran en su cerebro, Itachi se dice a si mismo que no tenga tantas esperanzas. No espera esas palabras de Obito y puede ver a los demás tensos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-Itachi deja salir esas palabras de su garganta.

Obito y Shisui comparten una mirada antes de que Obito busque en un cajón algo. Itachi lo observa antes de que lo coloque en su escritorio. Es su placa.

Su ritmo cardiaco se acelera con la anticipación. El mira a Obito con sorpresa. Obito tiene una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, detective Uchiha Itachi-

La cara de Itachi no tiene precio. El mira a Shisui que le da una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Deliberadamente ignora a Nagato, tomando la placa del escritorio.

-Como ustedes saben, Minato tiene una academia que se remonta desde hace ya tiempo. Namikaze Minato es su director. Sus allegados son maestros, mientras que su hijo Naruto y otros jóvenes son alumnos. Sospechamos que sus allegados son parte de la organización y que algunos estudiantes que viven en su casa son Jinchuriki. Así que deberás infiltrarte como un maestro. Un maestro de artes, de hecho. Eso se debe a tu naturalidad como actor y tengo entendido que fuiste uno en los centros juveniles ¿Me equivoco?-

Itachi asiente, aun pasmado por lo que acaba de suceder. Puede entender la lógica de Obito, pero fue el juicio de ese hombre que le quito la placa hace dos años.

-Bueno entonces es fantástico- dice Obito.

Itachi sonríe antes de declarar. –Es la hora de que el hijo de puta page por sus crímenes-

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Nagato tenso, su boca en una línea delgada. Itachi ve algo que lo confunde acerca de Nagato, así que desde que entro por fin vuelve a mirar a Nagato.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Nagato?- Itachi se estresa. Pero antes de que Nagato respondiera, Itachi desvía la atención hacia óbito. -¿Hay alguna razón por la cual de que Nagato esté aquí?-

Obito deja escapar un suspiro –Tenia reflexiones acerca del caso-

-Oh, sí, ¿y que reflexiones eran esas?- Itachi pregunta con una ceja arqueada. Esta vez Nagato devuelve la mirada.

-No estás listo, este caso es demasiado emocional para ti, teniendo en cuenta…-

-Sabes que, olvida que pregunte.- Itachi interrumpe.- El hecho de que follamos, no significa que usted tiene voz acerca de mi bienestar o en mi trabajo.-

Ignora la expresión de dolor que parpadea a través de los ojos de Nagato. Diablos, incluso podría haberlo imaginado por lo rápido que fue, pero ignora la sensación que le da en su estómago.

-Basta Itachi.- Obito advierte. –Él tiene todo el derecho de ser aprensivo. Es un caso delicado y necesitamos una cabeza clara-

-Ya ha pasado 2 años- dice Itachi. – ¿Has hablado con Rin?-

Obito cierra los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos. El asiente con aire ausente.- Si, ella me dijo que estas en condiciones de volver.-

-Bueno-. Itachi vuelve a hablar. –Ahora, ¿Cuándo comienzo?-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Asi que bueno continuare las historias y díganme que les pareció mi resureccion.**


End file.
